【 Naruto 】『 La Historia de un Ninja Moderno 』
by DesTror Fanfic
Summary: Sinopsis: Después de la Gran 4ta Guerra Ninja y que Naruto ganó a Sasuke después de un tiempo se caso con Hinata y tuvo sus hijos y con el tiempo crecieron ellos formaron sus vidas y después de su muerte tendría otra aventura más...sigamos a nuestro protagonista a una nueva aventura más en una era nueva.


Persona_ - _Hablando_ -

Demonio/Deidad_ - **Hablando** -

Persona_ ( _Pensando_ )

Demonio/Deidad_ ( **Pensando** )

\--=Empezamos =--

Alguien escucho la historia de Uzumaki Naruto???

Pues los que no le hayan escuchado se las contaré pero lo que ya la sepan esperen asta el final de mi historia Sip.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki Mejor conocido como el Ninja N1 en sorprender a las personas o el Héroe que Acabo con La Gran 4ta Guerra Ninja pero bueno dejemos eso de lado.

Resumiré toda la Historia:

Desde pequeño quise ver a mis padres pero me dijeron que murieron en el ataque del Zorro de las 9 Colas.

Con el paso del tiempo logre entrar a la academia luego de 3 intento logre graduarme días después fui integrado al grupo N7 en el que esta mi rival Uchiha Sasuke.

Después de muchas misiones del comienzo de los exámenes Chunnin el ataque de la aldea del sonido y arena el escape de Sasuke mi viaje por 3 años y otros eventos más.

La gran 4ta guerra ninja mi participación de mi mi equipo y Sasuke logramos ganar la guerra llegando a una era de paz.

Luego de unos años empese a salir con Hinata después de que secuestraron a su hermana menor luego de eso me di cuenta de quien en verdad me a amado y que mis sentimientos yo también los tenia luego de un tiempo nos casamos tuvimos dos lindos hijos un niño Boruto y una niña Himawari con el tiempo me converti en el Hokage y Muchas cosas le sucedieron a mis hijos mi hijo mayor al final se convirtió en alguien digno de respeto empeso a salir con una de sus compañera de clase al principio creí que era Sarada la amiga de la infancia y hija de mi mejor amigo y amiga compañeros de equipo.

Dejando eso de lado con tiempo fui envejeciendo mis hijos se casaron y tuvieron hijos deje mi pues de Hokage a Konohamaru y me retire a pasar mi tiempo con mi esposa y nietos.

Despuésde varios años mi hora avíallegado cuando ibaa morir quería hablar por última ves con mi viejo amigo Kurama.

Subconsciente de Naruto:

\- Hola viejo amigo - dice Naruto con su clásica sonrisa.

\- Naruto mirate como estas todo arrugado y viejo yano queda el gran poderoso ninja que ganó una guerra contra un ser semejante a un dios - Hablado Kurama con una sonrisa de burla.

\- O vamos Kurama sabes que el tiempo me paso factura aún que sea un Uzumaki no seré joven por siempre - respondió Naruto con una cara de molestia.

\- Bueno lo que tu digas pero dime que qué te trae aki en ves de estar con tu familia? - hablado Kurama con alguno de sorpresa.

\- Bueno que acaso no somos amigos Kurama eso cuenta para ami además quiero cumplir mi promesa - hablo Naruto seriamente al final.

\- Así que era eso heee al parecer si valió la pena poner mi confianza en ti - Decía Kurama con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ni lo dudes viejo amigo - respondió Naruto con su clásica sonrisa.

\- Así que esto será la despedida cierto - decía Kurama una voz un poco apagada.

\- Así parece viejo amigo pero descuida nadie te volverá a sellar que vengo a dejar algo - respondió Naruto dándole un pequeño papel y colocándole en la su pata delantera que empeso a brillar.

\- Pero que...Ahora que isiste Naruto - Decía Kurama después del brillo se veía a un Kurama en forma humana sólo que tenia 9 colas en su espalda y un par de orejas de zorro.

\- Nada mas que cumplir con mi promesa una vez muera volverás aparecer pero ahora podrás pasar desapercibido entre la humanidad descuida ya le di Lo mismo a tus hermanos - decía un Naruto con su sonrisa única.

\- En que momento isiste este sello y cuando le entregaste a mis hermanos también - respondió con sorpresa Kurama al no poder recordar nada de eso.

\- O vamos Kurama siempre duermes recuerda que puedes dormir por 1 semana como si nada - decía un Naruto alegre por recordar lo mucho que dormía su viejo amigo.

\- Ya veo bueno ahora que? - Decía un Kurama confundido sin saber que más hacer.

\- Bueno ahora si adiós viejo amigo chocamos los puños una ultima vez? - respondió un Naruto con una voz nostálgica.

\- Cachorro jejejeje claro - decía un Kurama con una pequeña sonrisa pues no podia hacer más ya avia dado varios años de vida a Naruto sino un se de cuenta y ahora yano podía hacerlo aún que quisiera sólo le quedaba esperar a que su unico amigo dejase este mundo y ser libre Lo que siempre quiso al final era un amigo no ser libre después varios años llegó a esa conclusión.

\- Bueno amigo nos veremos algún día - decía una Naruto con una sonrisa amistosa y desapareciendo.

Ya sólo en el subconsciente de Naruto Kurama pudo ver que todo empezaba a oscurecerse nota de que la vida de su Jinchuriki estaba por un descanso merecido.

\- Cachorro espero pases una mejor vida en la que sigue y descuida cuidaré a tu familia asta entonces - decía un Kurama con sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos por un largo tiempo.

Ese día yo mori y supuesta mente tenia que reunirme con mi familia o eso yo creía pues cuando cerré los ojos y los volvía abrir estaba en una cama vendado en mi cuerpo pero lo mas extraño era las maquinas al mi alrededor no era ni lo más parecidas a las que usaba Tsunade Oba-chan o Sakura en el hospital de konoha parecían más complejas y modernas, trate de levantarme y me di cuenta que yano era viejo o incluso adulto ahora estaba en mi cuerpo de cuando era niño empezar que era un sueño así que me pellizque mi mejilla y si dolía así que no era un sueño.

Me levante como pude y al ver por la ventana me sorprendió yano era como yo lo recordaba es mas nunca vi un paisaje así miren por un rato tratando re recordar pero nada además los edificios eran muy altos incluso este hospital pues creo que es un hospital por lo de mi habitación y esas máquinas que estaba a los lados de mi cama.

Mire un reloj que estaba en mi cuarto y vi que ya casi era medio día asta de la puerta entro una chica vestida de blanco.

\- Disculpe por la intervención pero es hora de la comida y le agradecería si regresa a la cama aún que se sienta bien no debe de moverse aún - decía la Chica vestida de blanco.

\- Está bien pero donde estoy, por que estoy aki y quien soy? - respondió Naruto inclinando la cabeza en confundido.

Ese acto iso que la mujer quisiera gritar por lo tierno que se veía pero después proceso la preguntas que iso que sorprendio y asustara.

\- No recuerdas nada - respondió con nerviosa por la respuesta.

\- La verdad no me acuerdo de nada - respondió Naruto con una mentira por que todos lo años que paso como Hokage y de su retiro le enseñó a pensar mucho más antes de hablar de más.

\- disculpe pero este estuve ingresado en el hospital desde muy pequeño por un acuden te que Lo dejo en un estado en coma y con respeto antes usted su nombre completo es Uzumaki Mikutso Naruto - respondió rápidamente pues parecía que el chico no recordaba nada y tendría que llamar al doctor y su familia.

Eso sorprendió a naruto pues no se esperaba eso y más por su nombre era el mismo pero su segundo apellido lo puso pensativo así que decidió seguir actuando para sacarle más información.

\- Ya veo mi nombre es Naruto mmm... bueno me podría decir cuantos años tengo y cuantos tiempo estuve en coma también me podría decir si tengo familia o algún conocido ? - pregunta Naruto para ver la respuesta de la chica.

\- Si claro usted tiene 13 años y estuvo en coma por casi medio año y con respeto a su familia ahora niño iré a llamarlos devén de estar en su casa ya regreso - respondiste y salio de la agitación dejando su comida en una pequeña mesa.

Con eso dicho naruto ya tenia una vaga idea de como estaba ahora pero lo que le molestaba más era no saber que pasaba el día que supuesta mente murió se despidió de su amigo y ahora resulta que volvió a ser un niño trato de ingresar a subconsciente pensando que podría ver a su amigo y nada trato de usar chakra y se dio cuenta que lo podía usar sin problemas como cuando estaba en la guerra ninja así que trato de usar su modo Sennin para encontrar el chakra de algúnconocido así que se pudo en posición de loto y comenzóa tratar de sentir el chakra natural pero lo que le sorprendió fue el numero de presencia que avíaen su entorno no avía en gran cantidadpero lo que le sorprendió más es que todos o casi nadie tenían nada de chakra es mas incluso un civil de cuando estaba en la academia tenía más que las parecenciase que tenia apenas y se notaban dejándola aún más inquieto pues no sentía a nadie que conociera.

Después de unos 10 minutos de búsqueda al final se rindió no avíanadie que concierto y incluso un ninja pues todo has las presenciano tenia mucho chakra pensó que estaba en alguna aldea civil pero desestimó por que por lo que podía ver por la ventana no le daba crédito a esa idea todo se veía más moderno incluso no se parecía en lo más mínimo a su aldea se puso a comer para matar el tiempo asusta que llegarán el doctor.

Después de otros 20 minutos en la que se la paso mirando la ventana entró varias personas por la puerta la primera era la chica que conoció al principio al final no le pregunto su nombre la segunda persona era un hombre alto parecía muy mayor aparte vestía una bata blanca y traía una pequeña tableta al que aprecia leer explicándole a las personas que venían por detrás después entró un hombre mayor y una mujer muy hermosa el hombre vestía un traje elegante unos pantalones de tela negro con una camisa blanca con corbata y un saco su color de cabello era amarillo apagado como la de Ino y la mujer traía un vestido de una sola pieza de color naranja claro su color de cabello era negro azabache.

\- Que bueno que despertaste primero dime que recuerdas - decía el que parecía el doctor.

\- Bueno no recuerdo nada solo lo que me dijo aquella señorita - respondió Naruto apuntando a la enfermera que le atendió antes asiendo sonrojar por la forma en la que le llamo y mintiendo para ver la relaciones de las personas presentes.

-disculpen quienes son ustedes - hablo Naruto para saber quiénes eran los presentes

\- Entonces enserio perdió la memoria - hablo el hombre que aparecía ser su padre con una voz dolida.

\- No puede pasar eso - hablo entre lágrima la mujer que parecía ser su madre o eso creí el podría ser una tía o algún familiar no sabia la verdad naruto.

\- Esto... lo siento mucho pero no recuerdo quién son ustedes - hablo Naruto por que en sí no reconocía a nadie que estaba en el cuarto aparte sentía que no está en el lugar correcto.

Al decir eso la mujer fue corriendo lo más que pudo por su vestido y se lanzó abrazarlo y empezar a llorar el no sabia que pasaba y ese acto lo dejo a un mas confundido.

\- Buenas verás soy tu padre mi nombre es Uzumaki Uzuki y la mujer que te abraza es tu madre Mikutso Katsui - respondió el hombre con una voz dolida pues su hijo avía perdido la memoria y eso dejaba en un mal estado.

\- Ya veo - respondió Naruto acariciando la cabeza de su supuesta madre mientras trataba de calmarla después de varios minutos la mujer de calmo y se levantó parándose al lado de su esposo y le contaron todo lo que avía pasado que tuvo un accidente en un auto en el que iba que su familia era una familia que aprecia ser adinerada y que tenia una hermana pequeña.

Luego de un tiempo entre explicaciones la pareja se retiró diciendo que regresarían mañana y traería a su hermana así retirándose junto a los doctor y la enfermera dejándola descansar por que entre que hablaron y contándole quienes razón su familia y poco más de oscureció y parecía estar cansando.

Naruto estaba ordenando sus pensamiento parecía que estaba en sueño pero eso era lo único lógico que se le venía a la mente por que incluso creí más en haber regresado al pasado pero no era así no estaba en Konoha y incluso en su mundo.

Tanto pensar le dio sueño así que trato de dormir.

Asta que de la nada abrió los ojos y al abrirlos se sorprendió ya no estaba en su habitación de hospital si no que ahora estaba en su paisaje mental pero dejo ser una alcantarilla y paso a ser una pradera verdosa con árboles y pequeño lago haber todo lo que avíase que un rato mirándolo asta que una voz lo saco de su pensamiento.

\- Jejejeje te sorprende lo que vez - Hablo una voz desconocida para naruto desde su espalda.

Al decir eso Naruto mira hacia la dirección de la voz y vio a una bella mujer peli-rubia que a su viste sólo se le vino una palabra a su cabeza "Divina" sólo es salió de boca sonrojado un poco a dicha peli-rubia.

\- fufufu Gracias por el cumplido pero bueno déjame presentarme Mi nombre es Sanae o mejor conocida como Kami - decía la Chica ahora conocida por Sanae con pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Al decir eso Naruto salió de su shock inicial y se postró ante dicha mujer.

\- Es un gusto conocerla Kami-sama es que le puedo servir -decía un Naruto que se postró ante dicha mujer con una voz que demostraba respeto.

\- Me crees así no mas por que te lo dije no crees que estoy mintiendo? - decía Sanae mirando a Naruto.

Al decir eso Naruto levantó su cabeza y le respondió.

\- No esta mintiendo pues mi viejo amigo Kurama me enseñó a diferenciar entre las auras divinas y demoníacas para un día no meter la pata y que me hagan desaparecer por mi insolencia - respondió Naruto con un pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su viejo amigo.

Al decir eso dejo un poco sorprendida a dicha mujer pues se veía el cariño y respeto que le tenía a su viejo amigo Kurama.

\- Ya veo eso lo ase más simple de explicar bueno iré al grano el mundo corre otro peligro más y si te preguntas si estamos en el mismo mundo en el que naciste si, si estamos pero el tiempo es diferente osea que estamos en el futuro por así decirlo - decía una Sanae con un pequeña sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso Naruto puso a procesar la información que obtuvo entonces si era lo que pensaba pues aun sentía chakra pero en menor cantidad que antes pero eso lo dejo otra duda.

\- discúlpeme Kami-sama pero por que razón no siento chakra en las personas pero su en la naturaleza - pregunto un Naruto confundido pues ese pensamiento lo estuvo molestando desde que despertó y uso el modo sabio para buscar algún conocido.

\- eso es simple naruto pero solo dime Sanae al final no me queda el Kami-sama pues ya deje de serlo ya di mi relevo y estoy jubilada pero bueno la razón es que el mundo al transcurso del tiempo dejo de usar el chakra por que era muy difícil de controlar y tenías tener varios años para poder tener un control aceptable y con la aparición de la tecnología vino las armas con eso ellos no tuvieron la necesidad de entre para usar chakra por lo cual con el tiempo llevo así una era de lo ninjas a su fin hoy en día no hay casi nadie que sepa usar chakra incluso aquellos con líneas de sangre lo olvidaron con el tiempo - respondió una Sanae sería.

Al escuchar eso Naruto le vio la logra pues recordaba que cuando aún vivía en Konoha dejo de haber personas que quieran ser ninjas y la tecnología siguiente avanzando y eso lo dejo un poco pensativo asta que un click sonóen su mente.

\- entonces que paso con mi amigo Kurama y sus hermanos - pregunto un Naruto intranquilo por la respuesta.

-tranquilízatenaruto los demás Bijus están bien están disperso por la tierra desde que la tecnología llegó los Bijus y técnicas ninjas se fueron perdiendo por todo el mundo así que los Bijus ahora solo pasaron de ser leyendas a ser mitos que ahora nadie recuerda - respondió la Sanae tranquila.

\- ya veo ufff eso me tranquiliza al final si pudieron vivir tranquilamente se lo merecían después de ser prisioneros por mucho tiempo - decía un Naruto feliz una una sonrisa radiante que solo pudo hacer que Sanae sonriera por lo dicho del peli-rubio.

\- Bueno naruto lo que te decía es que el mundo volvió a entrar en peligro y necesito que detengas de nuevo al Jubi pues una vez más algunas personas lo quieren liberar - hablo Sanae con una mirada sería.

\- Ya veo así que otros más con locuras de grandeza ufff no importa el tiempo siempre habrá más personas así - decía Naruto con un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Que se puede esperar siempre habrá humanos con ganas de conseguir poder sin importarle la forma en que la consiga pero bueno lo siento otra ves estas obligado a ser el que salve y detenga la destrucción del mismo mundo si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer avísamesaber y si esta en mi poder te lo concederépor las molestas que te metemos cuando deberías descansar en el más halla - decía una Sanae un poco avergonzada por el hecho de que pedía ayuda a un ser que debería descansar por lo que ya había hecho.

\- descuida juré proteger a los que me lo pedían pero si hay algo que quisiera no se si es posible pero quisiera saber si mi amada esposa esta en esta época también? - pregunto Naruto con una duda en su mente.

\- Bueno en sí podría decirse que si pero a la ves no pues su alma sigue dormida pero si quieres pudo despertarla pero dependería a ti para buscarlo pero descuida yo le explicaré todo esto pero bueno mejor descansa que hay muchas cosas que tendrás que acostumbrarte a esta nueva era que no es igual a la que donde vivías - decía Sanae con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- te lo agradecería y si mejor descanso por que creo que mañana será un largo día - decía un Naruto ya cansado.

\- si naruto descansa iré hacer conocer tu pedido al actual Kami que capas tenga curiosidad por ti pues siempre te quiso conocer - decía una Sanae ya empezando a desaparecer del espacio mental de naruto.

Dejando a un Naruto que de inmediato empeso a dejarse caer en un sueño profundo.

[Continuará=

3270 Palabras

Está es una nueva historia se que dirán que por que hago otra historia si hay una que apenas y actualizo y otra congelada pues sólo por que se me vino a la mente esta idea iré actualizando de a poco pero eso si seguiré más al mi historia más vista bueno espero le den una oportunidad a esta y otros historia.


End file.
